Club
by Marigabi
Summary: Sabertooth es un gremio fuerte y famoso, pero lo que nadie sabe es que dentro del mismo existe un club selecto conformado por pocos miembros llamado "Jodanle la paciencia a Sting", o al menos eso pensaba Sting.


**Club**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabertooth es un gremio fuerte y famoso, pero lo que nadie sabe es que dentro del mismo existe un club selecto conformado por pocos miembros llamado _"Jodanle la paciencia a Sting"_ , o al menos eso pensaba Sting.

Y justamente sus amigos más cercanos eran parte del dichoso club, no Yukino y Frosh porque son muy inocentes, Sting quería seguir creyendo que la señorita Minerva era corrompida por esos ingratos que dicen ser sus amigos, porque Rogue, Rufus y Orga disfrutaban torturandolo cada vez que podían.

Sólo Lector le era ciegamente fiel.

Hay días, como hoy, en los que se preguntaba si traía con él un cartel de luces de neón con la palabra _"Jodanme"_ , porque demonios, no le daban respiro alguno; él solamente quería organizar las misiones del mes en su despacho como su trabajo de maestro del gremio se lo pedía, pero no encontraba el libro de misiones y se vio obligado a llamar a Rufus quien fue el que hizo su trabajo la última vez, la anterior y la anterior a esa, y si Rufus venía Orga también.

Lector vino a su ayuda con Frosch y sintiéndolo atrás un Rogue paranoico como si fuera a perder la luz de sus días; a veces Sting creía que su amigo parecía un pollito bebé siguiendo a mamá gallina.

Mientras Lector estaba hurgando en una pila de papeles de su escritorio una polilla salió de ellos y Frosch empezó a jugar con ella sin darse cuenta que el estante estaba por desplomarse de tantas cosas que lo ocupaban. Por supuesto, Rogue salió a su rescate y cual escena dramática se lanzó hacia el gritando un largo nooooo, mientras usaba su cuerpo para proteger al exceed.

Al final su oficina estaba hecha un completo desastre y se vio en la obligación de pedir ayuda profesional, no tuvo más opción que interrumpir la fiesta de té de las integrantes femeninas del grupo y pedir su ayuda.

Y así todo el mundo se reunió en la pequeña oficina ordenando el desastre de Sting ¡Que maravilla!

Sin embargo, como si de un niño se tratase, Sting terminaba causando más desorden que orden y sus compañeros lo obligaron a sentarse en su escritorio a esperar que acabarán de ordenar; como todo Dragonslayer hiperactivo, no tardó en aburrirse.

—Ya me canse, quiero irme a mi cuarto—dijo con frustración.

—¿Ya se canso Sting-san? ¿Debería ir a preparar algo para merendar?—preguntó amablemente Yukino mirando a todos.

—Yo creo—dijo Lector.

—Frosch piensa lo mismo.

 _Ahh, Yukino eres un ángel_ , fue el pensamiento de todos cuando la vieron salir del despacho rumbo a la cocina acompañada del par de gatos.

—¿Ya te cansaste? ¡Si tú no has hecho nada!—se quejó Orga —. Nosotros somos quienes arreglamos tu desastre.

—Quizás debemos implementar un riguroso horario de trabajo para que esto no pase de nuevo—sugirió con cierta malicia Minerva.

Eucliffe sudó de sólo imaginarse como podría ser un horario hecho por la señorita, posiblemente estricto y muy bien vigilado, no habría tiempo para vaguear.

—Sting ¿alguna razón especial por la que quieras ir a tu cuarto?—preguntó Rufus mientras ordenaba una serie de libros en la estantería.

—Seguramente quiere ir a rezar en su altar—murmuró Rogue.

El comentario de Rogue causo interés en la señorita y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Altar?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera explicar algo Orga ya estaba alegremente explicando la situación y desde ahí todo había ido a parar mal, para él claro.

—Sting tiene un altar en su armario para el Dragonslayer de Fairy Tail.

—¿Redfox?

—No, — Rufus negó con la cabeza— el de Redfox es de Rogue, Sting prefiere a Dragneel.

—¡No es un altar!—gritó Sting.

—Yo no tengo un altar, no me compares con Sting, no soy un fan loco como él—aclaró con molestia Rogue.

—¡No soy un fan loco! Yo sólo...

Pero no pudo completar la frase ya que Rufus lo había interrumpido y le miraba con una expresión burlesca en el rostro.

—Si, si, ya lo sabemos, lo respetas.

—¿Sabes que un altar es un poco loco? ¿No?—dijo Minerva.

Magnifico, ahora la señorita pensaría que era un lunático.

—¡No es un altar es un afiche de una revista!

—¿Qué me dices del álbum de recortes? —pregunta Rogue.

Y todos volvieron a ver a Cheney con la ceja alzada llenos interés al descubrir un nuevo hecho curioso que podrían usar posteriormente para hacer sufrir a Eucliffe.

—Sting tiene una colección de álbumes de recortes de Natsu Dragneel escondidos debajo de su cama— explicó.

—Maldición Rogue, pensé que éramos amigos.

—Si fueras mi verdadero amigo no expondrías a Frosch a situaciones tan peligrosas— dijo señalando la estantería que estaba reparando.

Maldito emo rencoroso, por su culpa todos se burlaron de él, Rufus sonrió burlón, Orga estalló en carcajadas y la señorita intentó disimular la risa. Si esto seguía así iba a necesitar nuevos amigos, unos que no contarán sus secretos preferiblemente, o que no se metieran con él cada vez que pudieran.

—¡Es mentira! Le estaba investigando durante los siete años que desaparecieron— intento excusarse.

—Los adolescentes generalmente guardan pornografía bajo su cama no el fruto de su acoso— se burló nuevamente Rufus.

—¡Que no lo acoso!

Y la mirada que todos le dieron demostraba que no pensaban lo mismo.

—Joder, un día estos voy a abandonar el gremio—amenazó.

—Esta bien, Rufus hará tu trabajo—señaló Orga.

—Por fin podré hacer las misiones sin tantos problemas— pensó Rogue.

—Quizás Fairy Tail pueda aceptarte como miembro— sugirió la señorita.

—¿Ves? Podrás estar con tu querido Natsu-san—se burló Rufus.

Y Sting salió hecho una furia de su propio despacho, cuando Yukino regreso encontró el lugar ordenado y a todos charlando con tranquilidad, mientras Rufus hacia el trabajo del maestro, nuevamente.

Al final, Sting creía que si su vida fuera una película, Yukino y Frosch eran criaturas inocentes en un mundo malvado, donde Rogue, Rufus y Orga eran un grupo de demonios sin alma, la señorita podía llegar a ser corrompida por el lado oscuro, sólo Lector era su aliado, y quien terminaba consolándolo después de que lo molestaban.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí**


End file.
